medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Momo Momozono
| image= Momo Momozono.jpg|Suitor Teenage Momo Momozono.jpg|Epilogue | gender = Female | category = Abnormal | affiliation2 = Momozono Family | previous occupation = Suitor | relatives = Kujira Kurokami (Cousin) Nashi Kurokami (Aunt) Genjitsu Momozono (Relative) | style = Label User | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 143 | image gallery = yes }} Momo Momozono (桃園 喪々, Momozono Momo) is a member of the Momozono family, and was one of the six suitors who took part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. The de facto leader of Medaka's suitors, Momozono is the chief antagonist of the Jet Black Bride Arc. Personality Though her size implies she is a young girl, Momozono is a levelheaded individual, recognizing the reasoning of Misogi Kumagawa, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 and quickly coming up with an alternative plan for the Jet Black Wedding Feast. She also appears very perceptive, recognizing exactly how to bait Medaka into continuing the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 3-4 and later into ending it. Though the suitors are supposedly competing with one another, Momozono appears to be the de facto leader of the group, as the others defer to her judgement concerning the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 16-17 Kamome Tsurubami sees Momozono as the suitor who looks most like the last boss. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 3 Appearance Momozono has long, dark red frayed hair. She has large, violet eyes with dark bags beneath them. She is of small stature and dresses like a kindergarten student, wearing a dark colored dress with a white collar and a small emblem on the front. She also wears a mop cap and sometimes a yellow hardhat. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Ten years later, Momozono wears the uniform of the Hakoniwa Academy Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. Like Medaka's uniform, Momozono's uniform displays her cleavage, and she wears a ribbon in place of the usual tie. The red armband of the Student Council president is worn around her left arm. Momozono no longer wears a hat, showing that her hair points upwards on the sides, and that she has an ahoge. Medaka Box manga; Volume 22 Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Momozono appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Annoyed, Momozono comments that males are useless. After Kumagawa tells the suitors to go back to sleep, Momozono stops Namanie Nienami from attacking him, and states that they just need to defeat the doubles as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-16 Kumagawa actually dissuades Momozono from continuing the fight however, a success that surprises Tsurubami. Instead, Momozono suggests that Medaka be made a seeded player; the six suitors will fight among themselves, and the last one will challenge Medaka. Ajimu points out that there is still little reason for Medaka to agree to participate. Momozono, however, offers to reveal the identity of Fukurou Tsurubami's murderer, stunning Tsurubami and Medaka. Medaka accepts, and Momozono seals the All Jokers into a set of cards, taking them hostage to ensure Medaka's cooperation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 2-6 Later, at the Black Bunker in the South Pole, Momozono is seen drinking with the other suitors. She informs Bukiko Udou that the absent Sui Kanaino has gone plane crashing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 8-9 On Kuromaku Island, Momozono, Medaka, Udou, and the remaining suitors prepare to leave for the moon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 18-19 Momozono studies Udou's rocket, Black Light, in silence. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 8 She makes no comment as Udou loses her temper with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 11 She is surprised when a jet crashes into the rocket. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 13 Momozono is unmoved when Udou runs Zenkichi Hitoyoshi through with her spear, though she quickly seals the dying Zenkichi into a card to prevent any type of revival. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 7-8 Udou tells the remaining suitors to wait until the rocket can be prepared. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 11 Listening to the Student Council, Momozono points out that even they have taken hostages. Momozono offers a deal for a release of the hostages, on the condition that the Jet Black Wedding Feast move to the final round. Momozono hints that the moon base has a practical purpose for the next trial. When asked which suitor would face Medaka, Momozono declares that they will have a four way battle as a final round. Prompted by Medaka, Momozono sheds her spacesuit and names herself and the games they will be playing: "Delete Shiritori", a word chopping game. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 15-19 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Momozono asks Medaka which two of the four available hostages she wants released. Medaka requests Ajimu and Hanten Shiranui; Momozono complies, having been aware the two were close to escaping anyway. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 2-4 Momozono and the other two suitors stand together in the new area, opposite Medaka, as the rules of the game are laid out. At the end, Momozono adds one final stipulation in order to prevent any violence after the game ends. If Medaka wins, Momozono shall cut out her tongue (and her style). If Momozono wins, Medaka must gouge out her own eyes. Momozono then begins the game with the syllable "Ri". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 7-19 Momozono stands before the other two suitors as the game begins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 1 Drawing a four of diamonds from Udou, it is determined that Momozono will go fourth. The four each take a seat at a table as the game starts. She is surprised when Medaka chooses to leave the room. Angered by Medaka's behavior, Momozono makes an offer of alliance to the other two suitors. When Nienami accuses Medaka of cheating, Momozono quiets her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 3-10 The game goes forward without a hitch, each player putting forward a word at each hour. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 12-13 After Medaka declares that she will not fight a fight that shames her friends, Momozono says nothing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 17 Fed up with Medaka, Momozono tells her to sit down, promising to tell her about Fukurou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 1-2 After explaining Medaka's relation to Fukurou, Momozono finally reveals that he was killed by the overseer of the first Black Wedding Feast. She then goes on to explain that the Language Users, the deaths of the original suitors, and the second Jet Black Wedding Feast were all a part of Fukurou's designs. She pauses in mid-explanation however to continue the game. Distracted by her explanation, the other suitors missed their turns, and now both are disqualified, leaving only Medaka and Momozono playing. Momozono admits that, while the suitors are grateful to Fukurou for teaching them their styles, they are all still competing to become a part of the Kurokami family. Momozono then calls Medaka out on her plan, revealing that she realized the time constraint was to provide time for the hostages to free themselves. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 5-13 When Medaka claims her win is assured, Momozono assumes she is bluffing, and the two continue, burning through several hours. As the conclusion approaches however, Momozono suddenly has an epiphany, and is horrified as she realizes the true extent of Medaka's plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 15-19 In her shock, Momozono rises from her chair. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 4 Clearly frustrated, Momozono reveals Medaka's true plan; to force her to end with "surrender" by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Momozono realizes that Medaka could have won easily, seeing that her technique overshadows even her own. She demands to know why Medaka gave her the chance to find out her plans and win. Medaka explains herself, revealing that she never believed Momozono would submit even if she did lose the game; instead, Medaka worked to defeat her in a psychological battle. She admits she has nothing left to play however, and that if Momozono continues, she can still win. Aware that she has been outplayed, Momozono tearfully surrenders. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 6-14 Unknown Shiranui Arc After the conclusion of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Momozono is still depressed about having lost to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 11 Momozono is seen on Kurokamu Island with Kanaino and Mogura Kugurugi. She takes the phone from Udou to explain to Medaka that the moon is falling towards Earth because of Fukurou's last style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, pages 7-8 At the end of the academic year, Momozono is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. She congratulates Hitomi Hitoyoshi on how she has raised her son. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 8 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Momozono is one of the guests Zenkichi calls to Hakoniwa Academy to fight Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, page 10 Momozono and the other Language Users confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Hakoniwa Academy library. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 8 She tells Medaka they will play with words, challenging her to a game of "Rolling Match Point". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 10 Her message to Medaka is to call her name whenever she wants. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Momozono is a student at Hakoniwa Academy, and is the one hundred and eleventh Student Council president. Medaka Box manga; Volume 22, page 126 Abilities Style Label User (名札使い, Nafuda Tsukai): Momozono's style allows her to seal others into "name cards", up to five people at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 6 Those sealed into name cards are removed from the range of skill users, nor will skills affect them until they are released. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 8 Given time however, those sealed away can escape on their own, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 5 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 4 though it takes longer for those with less ability. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 12-13 Trivia *The mark on Momozono's tongue is 名, which means "Name", and is also the first character in noun (名詞). *Members of the Momozono family have names that are homonyms of fruit, but mean something morbid. Momo can mean "Peach", but the kanji used means "Mourning". *Because her style allows her to seal people within cards, Momozono matches Genjitsu Momozono's fetish for the two-dimensional. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal Category:Stylist Category:Kurokami Group